Statements, for example, credit card statements, as well as other types of business forms, are typically produced by printing a statement and inserting the statement, together with a separate return envelope and any inserts, into an outgoing envelope. Thus, three separate pieces, an outgoing mail envelope, a business return envelope and the statement itself, are used. Personalized information is normally printed on the statement, such as account numbers, payments due, etc., and on the outgoing envelope. Portions of all three parts are also printed with non-personalized generic information, such as advertising information, the name and address of the company forwarding the statement, identifiers for the personalized information and other information. Separate processes and processing are required to print and collate statements of this type and this, of course, involves substantial costs. It has been found highly desirable to form a single-part statement incorporating into a single-paper ply an outgoing mailing envelope, the statement itself, a payment coupon, if applicable, and a return envelope for the statement. Further, all necessary personalized information may be printed on the various panels of the single ply prior to folding and securing the panels to one another to form an outgoing mailer. Additionally, it is frequently desirable to provide loose inserts in the outgoing mailer for review and use by the recipient. The mailer disclosed in the above-identified patent application solves those and related problems.
Further, the reissuance of charge cards is, in general, a costly process for the issuer, both with the cost of processing and the costs associated with fraud. A card issuer typically mails the reissued charge card or cards to the individual cardholder. This typically takes the form of a mailing separate and apart from the usual monthly communications between the card issuer and the cardholder, thus constituting an additional cost. Still further, by using a separate mailing, the cards are normally readily recognizable in the mail as charge cards, even with efforts to disguise the contents of the communication, because the card or cards are relatively easy to feel in the envelope. Consequently, many charge cards are stolen from the mail stream.